FAQ
Welcome to official game's FAQ! Here you can find answers to your questions on the game Eternium. Start ACCOUNT AND SOCIAL Q: How to open Heroic levels? I finish Act I on Normal difficulty and I still can't play Heroic levels. A: You have to complete the whole playthrough of Story Mode in order to unlock the next difficulty. ''' '''Q: Where can I find the code for the Set Item? A: The code for your set item chest is IDKFA. Enjoy it. Suggested to wait until level 70 to open all random set treasure chests you get from here and daily rewards. Q: How do I find my friend code/public ID? A: From the character menu, click on the handshake icon (bottom right of the screen). Your own ID is listed in the bottom right part of the screen there. If you add friends, you'll get gems for the first one and gold for the next five. If people add you as their first friend, you will get Gems, but only for the first nine times this occurs. Q: Is there a way to get the Skybreaker item? A: No; this item was released for the game's special offer in 2015 and is not currently available for new players. However, the development team has confirmed that there are more promotions to come along with special item offers. GAMEPLAY Q: What is the best hero class to start with? A: Your choice is optional as every single class is pretty well-balanced. But before reading further, give a visit to our Hero classes official page to read in more detail. Q: What should I do with 'gemstone' items? A: You can add any of your gemstones into an socketed item to gain a certain bonus stat from the gemstone. Body armors can have up to two sockets. Q: What to do when an item has certain level requirements? A: Forged equipment never has level requirements. For dropped equipment: Common equipment is never locked; Uncommon equipment is locked until 3 levels less than the equipment level; 2 levels less for Rare; 1 level less for Epic; and same level for Legendary. You can pay gems to unlock. Q: What does repeating a level give you after you've completed it on five stars? A: You can still obtain decent experience, loot and gold, as well as gems that can drop from enemies by chance. Q: How to obtain Named Items? A: All the items in the game are obtainable by killing enemies (except for the special offer items). Q: What is the point of fighting in Heroic and Legendary difficulties? A: Needless to say, these levels might be the same, but the drop rates are better and let you get more gems from completing the levels again. Q:'''How to get more gold and experience? ''A: You can get both of the stats by: adding your Champion Levels into them or by finding items with these stats. If using it properly you can make your chances for over 800% extra gold or extra experience found. See the Farming page for more info. Q: How can I play Trials? A: You can play Trials after reaching level 10 with that hero. See the Trials page for more information. Q: How do I win Trial Mode? A: You can win any Trial by completing the first one in time, which is 9:45 minutes. You must fill the bar over your experience, that is the number of enemies you have defeated so far and how many are left in order to unlock a boss. Once the boss is summoned, you only have to fight it in time. Q: Do I obtain the Shop companions later or are they meant to be bought? A: You can only buy them. Q: How does the Crafting system work? A: Crafting 101! * Crafting allows you to consume 3 items in order to create 1 new item, its (sword/cape/chestpiece/etc.) being of your choosing. * The rarity of the crafted item (Common, Uncommon, etc) depends on chance and the number of the ingredient pieces. * The number of the crafted item is twice as high as the average number of the ingredient pieces, with an additional +1 bonus for each ingredient piece that matches the item you are crafting. * The crafted item can retain one (Power, etc) that's carried by all ingredient pieces. In the event that multiple items are shared, only one is retained! Which item remains in this case can be checked in the Crafting menu, so do take note. Q: Should I spend Gems on ...? A: Since they directly influence your combat potential, you should eventually unlock all your skill slots and companion slots. * Ability upgrade slots allow you to speed up improvement of your character and synergy level, so only get them if you're in a hurry to improve or raise your Synergy. * The Store's companion warrior (Norgrim) and ranger (Endar) only differ from the free versions in appearance, but buying them can allow double/triple employment. The healer (Maggie) and mage (Xagan) have unique skills making them more valuable. * Purchasing equipment or opening chained chests is up to your own discretion. Chained chests sometimes contain set items. * Character slots are an investment; any character you raise to level 9 can receive daily quests to earn you an additional 20 Gems per day. * Inventory/Stash space can be bought as needed. * Gemstone Selection is useful if you're aiming for perfect jewelry. Q: What do Silence (Maggie's skill) and Chain Shock (Xagan's skill) do? A: This should explain. Q: Where can I find Set Items, Named Items and Living Items? A: Any enemy that has a drop table can drop Named- and Set Items randomly. However, odds seem to improve with difficulty < Heroic < Legendary, and enemy type < Elites < Bosses. Note that only Gorgona, the boss of Level 6, Misty Island, can drop the Arcanist set (when fought by a Mage) and the Juggernaut set (when fought by a Warrior). "Living" Items (Skybreaker and Stormbringer) are only obtainable through promotional events and cannot be dropped by enemies. Q: How do I make good rings and necklaces? A: Let me refer you to the Jewelry Guide. In addition, Gemstone Guide. Q: What does the ... stat do? A: From your equipment menu, you can press the small red ... button to view your stats and their effects. Incidentally, the unlisted Vitality stat increases your Life value. Q: How does Block/Parry/Dodge work? A: If you Block an attack, 75% of the damage is mitigated. You can only Block attacks while a shield is equipped. If you Parry a melee attack, all damage is prevented. If a ranged or magical attack is parried, its damage is halved instead. If you Dodge an attack, all damage is prevented, no questions asked. Q: Regeneration or Life on Hit? A: Life on Hit. Equipment provides higher bonuses to it when compared to Regeneration, and it's applied every time you attack (meaning attack speed now improves your healing speed). Q: What's the difference between Staves, Maces, Swords and Axes? A: Staves cannot be equipped by Warriors. In addition, if a weapon has 750 average (all numbers below are referring for usual level 60 weapons) Damage, a Staff will roughly have 600-900 damage range; a Mace will have 720-780; a Sword will have 660-840; and an Axe will have 530-970. As a Bounty Hunter, pistols got the highest damage range and deal the highest amount of damage. Q: What's the deal with my Synergy Level? A: Your Synergy Level starts out at 0 and goes up each time you finish upgrading an ability (so +9 for a skill that's level 10). Synergy levels grant bonus Ability Rate, Vitality and Attack Speed at certain thresholds. You can check your Synergy Level and tap it to view its effects. It's found at the left side of the ability upgrade menu. Q: What's a "Champion Level"? A: After any of your Heroes reaches the maximum level (currently 70), the experience that maxed Hero obtains will go towards raising your Champion Level instead. Your Champion Level is shared amongst all your Heroes, even ones that have yet to reach the maximum level. Each Hero can individually boost his or her stats by tapping the icon indicating your Champion Level (above the character profile in your menu). Use the +1 and +10 buttons to invest your Champion Points in stat bonuses. Each tab will receive points for each Champion Level you obtain. They are added one at a time to Offense, Defense, and Utility in that order. Points can never be lost once obtained, and can be re-arranged at no cost by tapping the Reset button. Q: What is that grey bar that sometimes appears above an enemy's HP bar? A: This bar is related to Crowd Control(CC) resistance. When an enemy is struck with CC (Stunned, frozen, etc.) this bar will fill. The bar will lower over time on its own. If the bar fills completely, however, it will turn blue, and the enemy will be temporarily rendered immune to Stun and Freeze effects. Slows, displacement by Vortex and Singularity, knock-back from Arc Lightning and Maggie's Silence Field can still affect CC immune mobs. Q: Do Trials have an end? A: No. These random generated levels are an endless adventure in the Eternium universe. Q: Is there a way to have more than 5 character slots? A: No. The max number of characters you can have is 5. Q: How can I have stronger gemstones? A: In order to be able to fuse your gemstones, all you need to do is to place 3 same type and quality ones into one stack and tap the 'fuse' button. This will make one more powerful gemstone. Q: What does the Reforge feature do? A: Reforge feature lets you choose one stat on an item (all types, except for common) and pay either gold (on common and rare) or gems (on epic and legendary) to obtain either the same stat or a different one. The cost will stack after a certain amount of re-rolls. Q: How can I unlock locked skills in the Abilities page? A: By leveling up. Each skill is unlocked once you reach the required level for the skill to unlock. The level requirement stands on the skill slot. Q: Will the next additional companion and skill slots unlock as I advance or have a closet of gems? A: They do have a cost of gems. Q:'Why do my damage and toughness go down when I level up? '''A:'Certain stats depend on the level of whatever monster's being fought. For example, 10 points of armor would give you ~50% damage reduction against a level 1 monster but way less against a level 60 monster. In exchange, as you level up, you will find higher-level gear which gives you higher stat points. '''Q: Why did my gear item(s) just turn grey!? Is it broken? A: Gear that is 10 or more levels below your character's level will turn grey because using even a Common Green item at your character level is typically an upgrade from a piece of gear that is so far beneath you. Greyed-out gear still works like normal. Be aware that a warning pop-up will not appear when (accidentally?) trying to sell greyed-out gear. Q: Do minion auras stack? A: Yes. They are supposed to stack. Q: Does Damage Reflect reduce incoming damage? A: No. It only deals damage to anything that hits you. Q: How do I get more gems? A: Keep in mind gems, gold, and bank slots are all shared among all the heroes you have. You can get more gems the following ways: * Beat a map up to 5 times. * Random drops from enemies/treasure box/mystery box on maps. * Mystery boxes can sometimes offer to show you a video ad for 5 gems. * Complete achievements. * Complete daily quests. (Tip: the daily quest only needs to be completed by one of your heroes but the quest can be assigned to more than one hero. So at the beginning of each day, login to each of your heroes and get the daily quest.) * Invite people to play the game. The first few people who use your friend code will give you gems. * Login daily for daily rewards. Gems are often given. * If you love the game, purchase the 100 gems a day for 30 days option. This is a very reasonable cost for a great game and will help you get through the game better with the 3,000 extra gems. Q: How do I get more gemstones (for socketing)? A: There are currently only a few ways to get gemstones. They are: * Random drops from enemies/treasure box/mystery box. * Daily rewards sometimes give out a gemstone pack. * Purchase gemstone pack at shop for 99 gems. Q: About the shop's Endar (archer), Norgrim (tank) and Maggie (healer)... A: '''Endar and Norgrim are identical to their free equivalents, yes. But you can use them for the sake of double/triple deployment (like Robin + Endar + Endar). Maggie is mostly the same as Eileen, except for her player-controlled skill. '''Q: What if I accidentally sell any useful item? A: In the past there happened to be lots of accidentally sold items, when for this reason, there was an added Buyback feature to the game, located right left from the sell button. Q: How can we best invest time into looting and advancing to perfect levels? A: See this Farming guide. Q: Is there a way to decrease the cooldowns for abilities? A: Yes. You either need the abilities intended for cooldown reduction, Champion points invested for cooldown reduction or ability rate stats on your items. Q: What does choosing a 'female' or 'male' gender change? A: It hasn't got any other affection, only your hero's look being changed. Q: How can I craft jewelry? A: After playing and completing certain count of levels, you unlock a new feature: jewelry. You can craft necklaces and rings there. In order to make items rarer than Common, you must place three same quality and level jewelry into one raw and tap the fuse button. Q: Can I play the game offline? A: Yes. After the game updates all the data, you are able to play the game offline. However some features remain locked. Q: Why can't I start crafting, skill upgrading and many others while offline? A: This is because of the server-based features, which are timer set. You can only access them when online. However, if you start crafting and skill upgrading when online, the cooldown timer will remain even if you leave the network. Q: How can I return my companions to life when they die in battle? A: They auto revive either once you die and respawn, by killing all monsters in the current group encounter or leaving the area. Bounty Hunter can also use the 'Smoke Screen' ability to revive them in battle. Q: What is the difference between special dungeons and normal levels? A: Monsters in special levels have more damage, life and armor (the chances for encountering Elite monsters in these levels are way bigger than in Normal and Trial levels) for the cost of better drops and experience rewards. Q: What to do with potions and apples? A: You can just tap them in the down-left corner of the screen to obtain back certain amount of life. These items are encountered either on the Store page or by killing various types of enemies. Beware that these items also have certain cooldowns, so use them wisely. Q: How do Named Items differ from normal items? A: Named items offer various bonuses, that normal items do not. For example, better ability rate, randomly summons a skeleton and many more. Q: How can I have 2 sockets in a single item? A: The only items that can have two sockets are armor. However, you can find only one socket in an item and additionally pay a certain cost in order to unlock a second socket and insert a gemstone. Q: Do items decrease my movement speed? A: Yes they do. Mostly Capes and Armors. Q: Is there a special 'sheep level'? A: No. The development team confirmed that this was a fandom community-based joke. STORY Q: What to do with the books (also referred to as either journals or diaries)? A: Those items can be only sold for the cost of 3 gold and are pointless. They can give you a look into the story and explain many of the unknown mysteries from behind the game. There are several 'books' in the game that can be read to gain an insight on the lore of the game. Each of these books has a 100% chance of being dropped exactly once if you slay all monsters on the map the book is linked with. However, it will not be dropped if you already hold a copy of the same book in your inventory when the map was started. Q:'''I have accidentally missed the intro cinematic. How can I rewatch it? '''A: It is always available in the 'more' page when at the menu interface. Q: '''Who is Magroth, the ancient demon? '''A: Let me refer you here: Magroth Q: '''Who is The Broken Dragon? '''A: Dragon from thr planet Levania, raisers by Ragadam's hands. For more see: Broken Dragon. Q: '''Who is The Snake Witch Gorgona? '''A: Mad witch on a local island on planet Elderath. All stands here: Gorgona. Q: '''Who is Xenodon Giant? '''A: Enormous boss placed to defend Elban's temple. For more see here: Xenodon Giant. Q: '''Who is Gorlak the Wallshatter? '''A: War leader of Aztraks. He was a main part in the Siege Of Minaris conquering. More can be found here: Gorlak. Q: '''Who is Elban the Demiurge? '''A: Ragadam's right hand - the disciple - that has helped him with many evil plans, including crafting his own army. His evil trails are available here: Elban. Q: '''Who is the one whose name cannot be spoken, the lord and master Ragadam? '''A: Biggest evil in the whole universe that has already conquered many rural areas and keeps striving for power. His dark secrets can be found here: Ragadam. CRAFTING Q: If you purchase a crafting recipe, can it only be used for crafting once or multiple times? A: Multiple times. Q: I crafted an Epic mace, but it didn't unlock the Legendary version. Not sure about the XP either. A: While crafting items of X rarity there is a chance of unlocking the next one. It's not 100% but your XP was granted though. Q: So, I've seen the Integralas Mantle recipe a few times now. Each time its values are different. So, are there different versions of the same cape? A: No. It's the same recipe. Each refresh, it will show different values as a sample for display. The values are random when crafted. Q: Are there any other options to obtain the recipes for crafting other than buying it? Or do they drop in higher-level Trials? A: No. The only way to obtain the recipe is to buy it. Q: The recipe that I wanted is not in the Vendor Shop. Where can I find it? A: You can find all recipes in the Vendor Dhop. For every refresh, it will show random recipes that has not been bought yet. Q: Is learning a crafting recipe account wide or does each of 5 heroes have to learn? A: Account wide. Q: When I buy a crafting recipe is it removed from the Vendor Shop permanently or do I have to keep track so I don't buy the same thing more than once? A: Permanently removed. Q: Why does it say something like 10/3 crafting materials is red? Does it mean 3/10? A: The order is {required(10)}/{have(3)}. Q: How many enchantments can an item have? A: One enchant per piece. Anything new will replace the first enchantment. Q: What is the highest crafting mastery level? A: 50. End Thanks for reading the official FAQ. Now you are ready for the adventure. DID WE MISSED ANYTHING? DON'T WORRY. HERE IS A SOLUTION. If you found any old or unofficial notes in this page, be sure to edit it on your own, or send some words, including problem details, on any of the Admins of this wiki. Here is a founder for example here DIDN'T FIND WHAT YOU ARE LOOKING FOR? DONT WORRY! THERE ARE MANY OTHER GUIDES HERE TO VISIT. Take this link leading to the all pages summary: Page Index Category: Information Category: Guides